citiesxlfandomcom-20200214-history
Cities XL 2012
Overview Focus Home Interactive, publishers of Cities XL (Standard and Limited Edition) and Cities XL 2011 have announced Cities XL 2012. The game launched on October 20th 2011, both as a stand-alone game and as an expansion for Cities XL 2011. The main additions are numerous new buildings (including the Ski and Beach buildings), as well as 15 new maps. Contents From the first news article : *A total of 1000 constructable buildings, up from 700 in Cities XL 2011 **Mountain Towns (a development of the Ski GEM which was never delivered in the original version of the game, the GEM function has been removed and the buildings simply added to the city as a new buildings pack.) **Seaside Resorts (a development of the Beach GEM which was never delivered in the original version of the game, the GEM function has been removed and the buildings simply added to the city as a new buildings pack.) **Greater variety of existing building types - primarily housing of all levels and offices, but a scattering of other new buildings too. *15 new maps, totaling 60 different environments, including: **The Cayman islands **A desert oasis **Lake Powell **The rocky island **The Green Cut **The bed of an old lake **A plain with mounds scattered all over it **Grassy marshland **Wooded plain **The far west **Between Two Coasts **A labrynth of hills **Green mountains **Winding lakes **The Eroded Coast *A more open approach to game modding, with a modding guide developed by the publisher and the provision of modding tools. *Full compatibility with Cities XL 2011 (meaning that old saved cities can be imported). Game Launch Information & Pricing From the first news article and the third news article: *The game was released on 20th October 2011 *The game is available as an expansion pack for Cities XL 2011 owners, for only €14.99, as opposed to €39.99 for the full game. *Local currency equivalents have yet to be announced and will likely depend on the local distributors rather than on the publisher, Focus. *Cities XL 2012 will be a stand alone game or as an expansion pack, so new purchasers will not need to first purchase previous versions Additional launch information: *The game will be available on Steam *The game will be available in retail boxes from Amazon and other retailers Additional information *The modding tools allow the development of new 3D buildings, by using third party 3D software, such as 3DS Max *The update does not address long running technical issues or perceived weaknesses in transportation, both of which might require significant game engine changes. Certainly no evidence of technical fixes or transportation changes was seen during beta, or during the first weeks after the launch. *Focus has announced that a patch is being prepared for hotfixes. Game Screenshots 01_HD.jpg|Cities XL 2012 New City Buildings 02_HD.jpg|Cities XL 2012 Snowy Village 03_HD.jpg|Cities XL 2012 Desert Oasis 04_HD.jpg|Cities XL 2012 Snowy Village 05_HD.jpg|Cities XL 2012 New City Buildings 06_HD.jpg|Cities XL 2012 New City Buildings 07_HD.jpg|Cities XL 2012 New City Buildings 08_HD.jpg|Cities XL 2012 New City Buildings 09_HD.jpg|Cities XL 2012 City Scene 10_HD.jpg|Cities XL 2012 New Water Filled Canyon Map 11_HD.jpg|Cities XL 2012 City Scene 12_HD.jpg|Cities XL 2012 City Scene 13_HD.jpg|Cities XL 2012 Screenshot 14_HD.jpg|Cities XL 2012 Screenshot 15_HD.jpg|Cities XL 2012 Screenshot 16_HD.jpg|Cities XL 2012 Screenshot 17.jpg|Cities XL 2012 Screenshot 18.jpg|Cities XL 2012 Screenshot 19.jpg|Cities XL 2012 Screenshot 20.jpg|Cities XL 2012 Screenshot 21.jpg|Cities XL 2012 Screenshot 22.jpg|Cities XL 2012 Screenshot Category:Games Category:Versions Category:Games Category:Versions